Sugar, We're Going Down
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Trad Slash] Troy looked up into my eyes and I swear I fell in love.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: Trad goodness. Read and Review please 3

I can't stand this for much longer. Watching my best friend, who is also my biggest crush, go out with that whore. He doesn't think that I know but I do. I've seen him cheat on Troy with John. I can't believe that he would do that, especially with another member of the basketball team. But he still acts like he's an angel as he hangs off of Troy. He really is an amazing actor. Did he really just wink at me? If Troy wasn't here I'd knock him out. He always asks me why I never get along with Ryan. At the start I did. We were actually friends at one point. But all that changed when I caught him with John. Since then I haven't really talked to him or even looked at him without glaring. But I can't be nice to someone who's doing that to my Troy. One day I am going to knock that smile straight off of his face. We are standing in the gym. We've just finished practice and Ryan had come to meet Troy because they were going out, but I just think that he wants to check out the rest of the team. I swore I saw him looking at me. He can look all he wants because that's all he will ever get to do with me. I smile at Troy as he waves goodbye, hooking his arm around Ryan's waist as they walked out of the gym. I need to split them up. I can't sit back and watch while he messes my best friend around. I need to think of a plan. But first, my fist has an appointment with John's face.

I'm lying on my bed staring at my ceiling. I need to figure out how to break up my best friend and the thing. I could tell Troy about Ryan and John but they could always deny it. What I need is proof. He's always hitting on me. If I play along and get him to try something with me, then I'd have proof. I just need to make sure Troy is there. I sigh and smile, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to take me over. Morning comes to soon, and I wake up ready to put my plan into action. I grab my jeans and a logo tee and my black chuck taylor's before checking my reflection in the mirror. Not bad. I smile, ruffling my hair before I grab my backpack and basketball before heading out the door and off to school.

As soon as I arrive I'm greeted by cheerleaders, giggling as always. I say hi before making my way over to Zeke and Jason, hanging out by the fountain. I steal some of Zeke's cookies before he goes to find Sharpay. I swear that boy will never give up. Just as he runs off, Trot walks over with Ryan. I flash a winning smile, ready to put my plan into action.

"Hey Troy, hey Ryan." I say extra sweetly.

"Hey Chad. You alright?"

"Yea." I shrug as I bounce my basketball. I see the look Ryan's giving me. That flirty, wide-eyed, smiley look that would normally make my skin crawl, but I have to play along. For Troy. I smile at him and of course he smiles back. The bell rings and we head into school, or as I like to call it, hell. I quickly head to my locker to grab some books and guess who follows me? Ryan. He leant against the lockers next to me and smiled.

"Hey Chad. You're looking very hot today." He ran his fingers up and down my arm and it took everything I had not to him.

"Thanks Ry, you're not looking so bad yourself." I fake a toothy grin. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"We best get to homeroom." I actually shiver, which only makes is smile widen. I watch him wonder down the hall, and right before he turned the corner, he turned back and winked at me. I slammed my locker door shut, banging my head against it. For Troy, I thought as I turned and headed towards homeroom. I sat in my usual chair behind Troy and next to Ryan. He gave me a flirty look before blowing a kiss at Troy. I roll my eyes as Miss Darbus stands and throws her arms up in the air. I swear a circus somewhere is missing her. She begins to talk about the Spring musical, and I kinda zone out. Then an idea came to me. It couldn't be more perfect. Time to put my plan into phase 2. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote Ryan a note telling him to meet me in the auditorium during free period. He ate it up like honey, giving me a wink before talking to Sharpay. I laugh, this was going to be easier that I thought. I lean forward, tapping Troy on the shoulder.

"Hey Troy. You doing anything free period?"

"Not really. I was just gonna go over some of the musical with Kelsi."

"Well if you get bored I'll be in the auditorium practising my dance for the talent show."

"Cool. I'll head over after I grab the sheet music."

"Perfect." The word slipped from my lips as the bell went.

As I sat in Math class I was counting the minutes 'til free period. I didn't actually pay attention at all, even though it was 'important'. It was just Gabriella writing out equations and Taylor solving them. I love those girls but seriously, who cares what X is? As the bell rings finally, I get up from my seat and run to the auditorium. I arrive first and sigh, walking up and sitting on the piano bench waiting for him to show up. Luckily I didn't have to wait long for the whore to show up, and he sauntered down the aisle towards me. I suppress a cringe as he walks over to me. I smile fakely and stand.

"Hey Chad. Why did you want to meet me?"

"I just wanted to hang out. You're dating my best friend and I haven't been the nicest person towards you."

"Aw Chad that's so sweet. I always thought you were." He's standing so close to me I can smell his aftershave. Something expensive.

"Thanks Ry."

"You know I think you're way cuter than Troy." I swallow hard. He leans in and kisses me. As if on cue I hear Troy walk in.

"Chad?! Ryan?!" He shouts. I hear the shock in his voice as Ryan pulls away. "How could you?"

"Troy it was him! He kissed me!"

"Don't believe him Troy. He's been coming on to me and I'm not the only one."

"Is this true Ry?"

"Are you seriously going to believe basketball boy over me?"

"In a second."

"Whatever." Was the last thing Ryan said before storming off. Troy turned to me with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Tell me it's not true." He said before collapsing into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I was going to tell you but I didn't think you would listen so I had to show you."

"Who else?"

"John." He let out a sob and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"How? How could I not see it?"

"He's an amazing actor I guess. Just forget about him. He didn't deserve you."

"It was all my fault. There must be something wrong with me."

"Never ever believe that Troy. You are perfect. If Ryan can't see that then that's his problem. I know that there's someone better. Like me." Troy looked up into my eyes and I swear I fell in love.

"Do you meant that?" All I could do is nod. I lean down and press our lips together softly. He kissed back and it was like heaven. More perfect that I could have possibly imagined. It was short lived, as he pulled away and looked up into my eyes.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asks as I give him a questioning look. "I can't believe I never saw that you were always there." I smile, pressing my forehead against his and kissing him on the nose. The bell rings and we groan, holding hands as we headed out of the auditorium. On the way to Physics we see Ryan making out with John and all I could do was shake my head. Troy held my hand a little tighter and we just walked away. Ryan broke apart from John and stared at us scoffing. I glared at him suppressing the urge to throw my basketball at his head. I can't believe he could be so stupid. But looking at Troy as he smiled at me, I am so glad that he is.


End file.
